Bleach: Porn Tales
by TheSuperKing
Summary: A bunch of random hot sexy oneshots with various characters of the Bleach world. (I do take request. More rules inside)
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: What the fuck going on!

Now all you are probably wondering what's going on with my Bleach story. Well to answer that is...I don't know. Now I am gonna say this now. That other story is NOT being discontinued. NONE of my stories are going to be. Just story is one where I or even you guys can put some random hot ideas into. You know a little oneshots here and there. Some freedom for my dirty brain to work at its own pace.

I got few myself I'm working on. And hey maybe if you guys send some ideas as well for me. But be warned if you putting a request in, just letting you depending on what it is It could take a while. And I don't just take any random request unless it sounds good. Just putting it out there.

Also when putting a request don't just put IchigoXOrhime. I need real plot details and stuff. And one last thing to add. NO YOAI! Please and thanks.

Well that's all for this chapter. I know putting an channel update as a whole chapter? Yeah I think it's a waste of a chapter myself to honest. But hey. I needed to get this out some how.

Til next time here a preview for next chapter.

Chapter 2: Hot springs melons.

Go ahead and take a guess at what this is gonna be about.

Til then bye all you beautiful sons of bitches.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess who's not dead. I'm finally back and gonna try to stay that way. I honestly have no excuse or reason. I would say school but it's been summer for a while now. But hopefully this makes up for it.**

 **Requested by Gamma2015. Here it is dude.**

 **Porn Tales: #1 Stress Relief.**

 **Set one month after Aizen is sealed.**

 **Inside the barracks of Squad 10.**

"How long has he been at it?" asked Momo. "All day." replied Rangiku. The two soul reapers was pecking their eyes through a crack in the door to the Squad 10's Captain office.

Inside was said Captain, Toshiro. But with a shit load of paperwork on and around his desk.

"He barely gotten any rest and he hasn't taken a break." Rangiku said. "You think with Aizen beaten that everything would have calm down but no it just seem to get worse."

Momo still had her eyes on Toshiro, watching him work his butt off. A sadness begin to take over her. "Poor Shiro." she said sadden. "He works hard all the time, but gets nothing in return."

She then step away from the door in silence. Having to recall all he done for her, especially when Aizen turn against them. "I wish we can do something to make him feel better."

Just as she said that a light bulb turn on above her head. "You know. We could do something nice for him."

Momo, hearing this, turn around quickly to see Rangiku with a wide grin. "Y-You do? Really?"

"Yep. But I don't think you'll want to go along with it. It's a little...extreme."

"I don't care!" Momo raised her voice. "If...if it's for shiro I'll do it."

With that confirmed Rangiku leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Okay first we wait till he goes to the bathroom, which won't take long thanks to what I put in his tea. Then-"

 **1 hour later.**

"Ah, much better." Toshiro was walking his way back to his office from his bathroom break He made back to his door and slide it open.

"Good day Mr. Hitsugaya." said two voices in sync.

Toshiro open his eyes to see in front of him were both Momo and Rangiku dress a little different from before. They both seems to discorded their Soul Reaper outfits, and instead were wearing pink colored, form fitting, kimonos that only went down to their mid thighs.

Rangiku's of course had the front of hers open wider then it's suppose to, displaying a large amount of cleavage.

Toshiro stood in the doorway frozen and unable to speak staring at the two ladies, who was smaling brightly at him. He notice that his desk is gone and that all the papers he still needed to do is missing as well. The lights were off and the only thing lighting the room was some candles that was lit up, giving the room a dim look.

He notice that the couch and table was gone as well. Instead there was a, strangely, big futon.

Already knowing something weird is about to happen, he made a straight u-turn about to wake right out of the room.

"HEY WAIT COME BACK!" both girls yelled. Just before he could exits however, Rangiku grab onto the back of his captain coat and dragged him back in.

"Damn it Rangiku!" he yelled as he got pulled back. "Whatever you doing I don't have time for it! I got a lo- Ahh!" just before he could finished ranting, he thrown on the futon. Before he could get up, Momo move fast, and sat on his lap while holding his arms, pinning him down to the bed on his back.

"Momo get off me this-" Toshiro pause to looked at his old friend who's face was hover over his. "Are you...wearing make up?"

Indeed Momo face now seem to have been pammer up some. She had on purple lipstick and eye liner. He was taken back for this was the first time he see her wearing anything on her face. "Do you like it Shiro?" she asked flashing him a sedative smile.

Toshiro had to snap out of it when he realized he'd might of stare for too long. A blush form on his face when he turn his head away and whispered. "N-No."

"Aw don't be like that Captain. I say I did a pretty good job."

He then notice that Rangiku had sat down next to his head and was looking down at him. She also decided to get her face ready with some red eyeliner and lipstick. The short captain couldn't help but get a bird's eye view of the cleavage that she was letting hang out for all to see.

And it didn't help that Momo, for some weird reason was grinding herself on top of him. Finally decided he wants answers, he asked in annoyance. "What the hell gotten into you two?"

Rangiku was the one to respond. "Oh we just think you needed a break from working all day."

"Well KNOCK IT OFF! I need to get back to work!" he spat. Rangiku just shook her head. "See? That's why. So much stress inside you. It's not healthy you know."

Toshiro let out a loud groan. You can tell he wasn't in the mood for any of Rangiku's bullshit, not when he was so busy with other stuff. "Rangiku. Momo. I order you two to stop this." he started to use his captain voice. Something he doesn't do unless forced to deal with something like this.

But it didn't seem to effect on them. "Just relax Shiro. This won't take long." pleaded Momo, using the cuties voice she could. She lean her face closer to his, which made him blush at how close they were. Their noses almost touching. And….her lips.

"You might not WANT to got back to work." something about the way she said that was so….

If was now that Toshiro realized something. He felt something growing in his pants. Something hard. And it was poking Momo.

"Ah!" and she felt it. Toshiro could swear he saw Rangiku broke out a wide ginned on her face.

"It's looks like he ready. Momo go ahead." Rangiku said, to which Momo nodded begined to slide down on Toshiro to the clearly visible tent forming near his crotch area.

"Hey stop-" he tried to get up but Rangiku quickly hold him down. "Shhhh. It's okay Captain. We're going release all that pent up stress."

"Rangiku you-" before another word was spoken. Rangiku silence him by putting her lips on top of his. Toshiro's eyes nearly pop out of his head. His lieutenant was kissing him, on the lips, and he felt her tongue go through. He was wondering in his head if this was a dream or not.

As the two of them lock lips, Momo was busy undoing his pants. She pulled the white sash apart and quickly pulled down his pants all the way off his legs and feet.

Just when she did Rangiku pulled away, ending their kiss. "Ah." she breathe a breath of fresh air. "So how was it? Your first kiss right?"

Toshiro didn't answer her. Or more like he couldn't since he was still recovering from their lip lock. But he begin to notice that it was a little cold around his legs.

That when he look down to see a blushing Momo staring at the tent, now being hidden in his boxers.

"Oh wow Captain. Is that your sword or do you have pencil in your underwear?" Rangiku joked. Toshiro of course, did not found it funny.

"IT"S NOT FUNNY!"

"Fine. Fine. Sorry I couldn't help it. But hey since we're at it let's have a peck." moving as fast as lightnin, Rangiku drove her hand to the waistband of his boxers.

"NO!" Toshiro shouted. But it was too late.

Rangiku's hand had pulled his boxers straight down, as his hard cock finally got releases and strung up in the air in all it's glory before the girls. Who has gone bug eye and turn red in the face as they both was stared at the pole of meat jutting from his crotch.

Toshiro had to be about 7 or 8 inch long as least, and was quite thick as well. Of course his little body made it looked a bigger, but it still didn't change the fact that it was pretty big.

"Shiro.." Momo was in a bit of disbelief and had to cover her mouth with her hands. She eye the mushroom headed organ up and down. It wasn't the first time she seen a penis, but it was new seeing it up close of her own choice and not on accident.

She didn't expect it to look so...tough.

Rangiku on the other hand was almost drooling over the sight of it. It's has been awhile since she had a real man inside her.

She took Notice that none of the other two had said a word yet. Momo was busy staring at the pulsing organ and Toshiro had his face cover, probably about to die of embarrassment.

Seeing that the other weren't going to take the plunge it was up to her. It no one surprise Rangiku quickly took a firm grip on the member. Shocking both Toshiro and Momo.

"Come on Momo you can't just stand there looking." she told her. She began to move her hand up and down on Toshiro's dick. Toshiro would have fought back and try to get up, by he found his legs no longer working when Rangiku grab his shaft. So instead he rolled his head back and let out an audible groan.

Meanwhile Momo was snap out of her tance by seeing Rangiku's display of boldness. Knowing that she had to help to she take one of her hands and put on Toshiro ridged cock, sliding it along sides Rangiku's.

"Thatta girl Momo!" Rangiku cheered. Now both ladies were giving the young captain a double handjob. And by the looks of it he was enjoying it.

Every once and while he would quietly let out grunts and moans of Momo and Rangiku names. As he laid on his back, his eyes shut do to the pleasure building in him. A bit of pre cum starts to flow out of the tip down his shaft. Providing lube to the girl's hands making them slide on it easier.

When they felt his dick twitch slightly they begin to go faster and faster. Til with one finally moan Toshiro yelled out one of their names louder the before. "MOMO!"

His the tip of his cock jutted around till it fire streams of white cum out into the air. Since it's was pointed straight up the the shots drop down back on his crotch and cover the girls hands.

Rangiku smirked at how much cum was on her hand and put a finger in her mouth to taste it. "Mmmmm. My you let out a lot captain." she then notice Momo looking at her own cum cover hand. "Go ahead." she urge. "It's not bad."

Momo, after staring at her hand a few more seconds, proceed to lick the cum off. It had a salty taste to it but it didn't make it bad.

"See what I tell ya." Rangiku soon looks down at her captain to see him breathing hard. But she also saw how his dick was still standing all hard like. "Don't pass out yet captain. We got a lot more stuff plan." she said.

Toshiro suddenly heard some movement going on. He looked down at himself to see much to his shock and embarrassment to see Momo, now totally naked. Her petite body now on display for him to see, her face flushed and pretty.

He can feel blood about to drip down from his nose and to add to this he can see her own pink little pussy above his hard cock. Ready to drop down at any moment.

"Wait Momo!" Toshiro said quickly, knowing what she was about to do. " Let stop this! I mean this is going too far right?." he said in a atrump to let her rethink this.

But it didn't seem to fazed her as Momo just smile sweetly and drove herself straight down on his member. She cry out as her barrier was torn apart.

"Momo are y-" he was silenced by Momo's lips as she pressed her own against his. He felt her tongue slip through into his mouth and played with his.

Toshiro moaned into the kiss as they made out right there and got more into it. Soon Momo pulled back to get some air. "This...is for always being so kind to me no matter what?" she said.

She let out a moan when she roise her hips a bit and put them back down. She continue by saying, "If giving you my body. Ah! Will make up for all the. Ah! Times you been by by side. I don't mind one bit."

Toshiro couldn't believe his ears. Momo, a girl he knew from childhood, was offering herself to him just like that? He wouldn't believe it if he wasn't groaning out at in the feeling of being inside her.

Her pussy was tight and small. It's a wonder how she fit so much inside her, or how he was sliding out of her like this. He grab hold of her waist and try to help her move.

Meanwhile as the two short people fucked Rangiku was watching with great interest as she begin touching her breasts and fingering her pussy, waiting for her turn.

Which wouldn't take long. Soon both Momo and Toshiro could feel the bubble inside both of them ready to pop.

"Momo! Momo I'm about to cum!" cried out Toshiro. 'I know me too! Cum with me Shiro please!"

The two lock both of their hands together as they both cum.

"AHHHH!"

They screamed as they ride through their orgasms. When they were over Momo fell off of his cock and laid there on the bed breathing hard as some of Toshiro's sperm dripped out of her.

Toshiro himself meanwhile was had manage to get up finally. Covered in sweat he looked down at Momo, her eyes closed and a smile pasted on her face. Toshiro give a smile himself at seeing her happy but was surprised to see his penis hasn't gone soft yet.

Before he could act a voice called him. "Oh my Captain~" he turn around to be face to face a naked Rangiku playing with her breasts. "Seems to me you aren't finished yet."

Toshiro didn't have time to react as Rangiku suddenly pounce right on him. She then said in a crazed voice. "We aren't leaving til you are."

Toshiro skin turn pale at her words, but he got ready when she proceed to impale herself on his lenght.

 **4 hours later.**

"OH GOD! YES CAPTAIN YES!" Rangiku scream as Toshiro pounded into her from behind. Her ass cheeks clapping from his thrusts.

They been going at it for hours. Momo had woken up while they were in the middle of it and join in for some rounds herself.

She was now laying on the floor panting with her pussy filled with cum. Toshiro has lost track of how many times he cum but he knew it was a lot.

And now one more was coming. "RANGIKU!" he yelled as he explored one last time inside the busty woman.

He slip it to see his seed flowing out of her. He was happy to finally see his dick has gone limp and fell down to the bed their put out.

As he laid there he felt something or someone on his side. He open his eyes to see both woman on each side of him.

"So." Momo spoke up. "Do you still feel all grumpy and stress out?" she asked.

It took awhile to reply, but he soon shock his head no. "Sooo that means you enjoy our little...activity?" Rangiku asked.

"Maybe?" Toshiro said casually. Both girls smile brightly because of this. The short captain then begin to close his eyes and go into sleep.

But he soon remember something. "Wait, what about the papers?"

But Rangiku put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "Oh no need to worry. I got somebody I know to do that."

 **Meanwhile another squad HQ.**

"Damn you Rangiku…" growl an angry Nanao with her desk surrounded by paper work. That was NOT by her squad. "This is the LAST time I'm DOING FAVORS FOR YOU!" she yelled.

The end.


End file.
